


Fallen from Grace

by White_Magician



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angelic Grace, Blood, Combat, F/M, Fallen Angels, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, Violence, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Magician/pseuds/White_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are an Angel who fell from Heaven, like all your siblings. Captured by Malachi and his clan, you are tortured to spill secrets you don't even have  until you are saved by another prisoner who is escaping: Castiel, Heaven's number one enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Comments are welcome! :)  
> Keep in mind that English is NOT my native language, but I try my best to pass my emotions!  
> Contains violence and blood. You have been warned.
> 
> A bit thank you to Bovaria who proofread this fic :) She so sweet!  
> Visit her TUMBLR, she's really an amazing writer! -> http://bovaria.tumblr.com/

You didn't know exactly how or why, but it was still crushing to know that you had fallen from Heaven with no way to return. The fall would surely remain your most painful memory of all times. You had seen cities burn, civilizations destroyed solely by the hand of Angels. You had seen blood, war, famine, death without being much affected by the misery they left behind. But the fall... losing your home, your brothers, and your sisters... burning through the atmosphere only to land on the wretched and soiled world of humans, that was a hardship you wished you had never had to endure. It all happened so fast... you had felt a sonic wave reverberate in all Heaven, nearly leaving you deaf in the process. Human souls seemed unaffected by the high-pitched sound and went about their business, blissfully ignorant of your imminent downfall. You had gasped when the ground fell away beneath your feet and let you slip into the void. You had tried to fly but some sort of magic gravity was pulling you hard towards Earth and you could not fight against it. Your feathers burned when you tried to protect yourself with your wings and your celestial was nearly shattered when you hit water at blistering speed. Thank Father, you hit a lake and not the ground.

From there it was kind of hazy, but you remembered clearly how easy it was to find your true vessel. She was a junkie and, as high as she was, she granted you permission immediately, thinking you were just a hallucination caused by the cocaine she had just inhaled. Your grace instantly cleaned her blood from the drug, as well as the cancer that was spreading in her liver. Once it was done, you immediately departed to look after your scattered siblings.

You found them easily, learning along the way that it was Castiel who was responsible for the fall. At first, you were angry and disappointed by such a betrayal, but after a few weeks with your peers, you began to doubt. Bartholomew had always been a manipulative bastard, you knew that, but what you failed to notice was his murderous megalomania. He had ordered to kill angels who refused to obey him and join his cause. That was completely unacceptable to you.

You fled, turning off your angel radio and carving seals into your ribs to disappear from the angel radar. You went underground, completely. You had laid low, cut your vessel's hair short -you knew she wouldn't mind- and you had been careful not to cross the path of any of your brothers, ducking into dark alleys and teleporting yourself elsewhere if you saw them. Your mistake was to continue your job as an angel, as if the fall never happened, curing diseases and helping unfortunate souls. These acts created an easy trail to follow.

They found you in a park, where you were observing younglings playing among themselves, their mothers chattering away. You noticed a person looking at you from afar, a halo of grace glowing around his head. You tried to zap yourself far away from him, but somehow you couldn't. Calmly, you got up and began to walk away. Next thing you knew, your path was blocked and you stopped in your tracks.

"Hello, sister," said a beautiful blonde with a victorious smile.

"Alicia," you saluted coldly. "Are you here to kill me?"

"The boss has other plans for you," answered a male voice in your back.

A hand crept on your shoulder and you felt the world spin around you. You reappeared in what seemed to be a prison or a basement, you didn't know. It was dark but you could see you were in a long hallway with a large opening at the end, leading to a large room from where you could hear lashing sounds and cries of pain. You slightly furrowed your eyebrows at the dirtiness of the place, of how insalubrious it looked. You shot a glance at your captor.

"Theo..." you whispered, recognizing your brother in arms. "You are not working for Bartholomew, are you?"

"Good old Bart isn't the only want who wants to take the crown."

Your frown deepened. You were not aware of anyone was strong enough to stand against Bartholomew. No one except the dead archangels and maybe Castiel, but the latter had not enough ambition to claim the leadership of this confused army of Angels. You had learned how Metatron tricked him into giving his grace away and activating the spell that expulsed you all out of Heaven. Castiel was a good soldier and a gentle soul, he only did what he did because he thought he would help you all. Castiel couldn't be behind this torture dungeon.

"Who?" Your tone calm, but demanding.

"(Y/N)... what a pleasure to see you!" The answer to your question was suddenly standing right in front of you and coming your way.

Seeing who it was, you just snorted, barely restraining yourself from rolling your eyes.

"Malachi?"

"The one and only." He smiled cockily, rolling his shoulders in a relax stance, but you could sense his hostility towards you. He was considering you an enemy.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, we all thought you were, until one of our spies told us you supposedly escaped Bartholomew's dictatorship."

"This world is full of surprises."

Malachi smiled, but you could see it was forced at the way his eyes were staring daggers at you. He knotted his hands behind his back and began pacing left and right in that tiny corridor, this gesture betraying his impatience.

"And what a blissful gift it is that you are alive, sister. You know what Bartholomew is up to, don't you? What does he intend to do? Tell me."

"I was not in his... private circle. I don't know anything. Can I go now?"

Malachi just laughed incredulously, closely followed by Theo and two other angels that came out of what seemed to be prison cells. The grip on your shoulder firmed up, confirming what you had feared: you were no more a guest than the other prisoners in their cages. You did not even tried to escape, knowing too well that you were not match against four armed angels.

"I don't think so,” the rebellious leader lowly answered, eyeing your vessel with disdain. "I think you have information but refuse to divulge it. As I thought, you remain loyal to old Barty, don't you? That won't last long, though. We have mastered many human means of torture that can loosen any tongue, even yours, sister. Take her away and begin to work."

Theo nodded and dragged you into one of the horrid-smelling cells on your left. You did not put a fight, knowing how useless it would have been. You couldn't even zap somewhere else, trapped by some sort of enchantment again. You had to be patient and wait for the right moment to make your escape.

Torture was particularly painful and drained your energy much more quickly than you thought, leaving you barely conscious, like a ragged doll. At one moment, when your throat was hoarse from screaming and your shirt soaking with your vessel's blood, the torture stopped. You faintly heard the footsteps of your guard retreat to the door. There was some sort of commotion outside, in the corridor. Screams and metallic noises erupted behind the door. You opened a swollen eyelid and saw flashes of blue light shining through the bars of your door. Realizing someone was escaping, you began to cry out for help, your voice breaking at the end of your plea.

Silence suddenly filled the prison and, for a fleeting moment, you believed your potential saviour had fled, leaving you rot in your cell, but the door opened in a squeak, letting a bruised and battered Castiel appear in the doorframe. You gasped, recognizing immediately Heaven's number one enemy coming toward you. Without saying a word, he kneeled on your right and freed you from your binds. Shakily, you slowly started breathing again and looked up to him, meeting his gorgeous, oceanic blue eyes. You did not shy away when he lifted two fingers and touched your forehead to heal your bleeding wounds, but kept staring at him, fascinated by his whole persona.

"Thank you," you murmured, the hint of a smile playing of your lips.

"You're welcome," he replied, his face deadly serious. "Come, we need to get out of here."

You nodded and followed him closely, taking an angel blade from one of the corpses on your way out. When you were certain you were far enough from Malachi's base, Castiel put a hand on your arm and teleported you elsewhere. That's how your journey with Castiel began... and how you began to fall in love with him.

* * *

 From then on, you stayed by Castiel's side no matter what. You helped with the Winchesters, with the Angel army, with Metatron... you did everything you could to at least lighten the burden on his shoulders, which proved to be the most difficult task you ever had to face. Sometimes, Castiel would heave a sigh and look at you, a tired smile spreading across his face as he did so. You would then take his hand and, just for an hour, would teleport him in the most beautiful places on earth, just to relax him. The peace that reigned in those place where usually enough to make him forget about the war, about the Fall, about his own disappointment. He would tell you stories of his life on earth, as a human, and, curious as ever, you would bombard him with questions about the unusual human lifestyle. A strong friendship slowly grew between you two, as well as trust and fondness. Well, you had fallen for him and he, eternally oblivious as he was, did not seem to notice it.

One day, as you were both sitting on a rock near Niagara Falls, you turned to him with a smile.

"Tell me again about dreams," you said softly, wishing you could experience such a remarkable reverie.

He smiled at you and let a low chuckle. He gazed at you, then down, only to look up and stare at the majestic cascade of water in front of him.

"Dreams are windows into worlds that you didn't know could exist. They are wishes of what your Heaven could be like, carefully molded by your deepest desires. You experience imagery, sensations, sounds that are clearer than anything that can be found on earth. The sweet feeling of hot chocolate burning your tongue, your hand against the cold glass of a window, the..." He inhaled a bit, seeming a bit shy all of the sudden. "...the kiss of someone you care warm on your cheek. Emotions that you barely can remember when waking up, but they leave such a bliss behind that sometimes you wish you could sleep all day. Dreams are highly unstable, nonsensical even... but there is something behind them that shows you exactly what is it that you need, that you want that makes you just want to...fly."

He finished on a sadder tone. Instinctively, you reached for his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, giving him a soft smile that he couldn't see. You followed his gaze and observed sea birds whirling above the water.

* * *

 By respect for Castiel and his need to redeem himself, you kept your mouth shut, no matter how much you wanted to strangle Hannah for sending him on a mission, knowing quite well that his grace was fading away. You could easily see through her, even if Castiel didn't. She was also in love with him and that knowledge alone was driving you mad, because Hannah was much more of an angel than you would ever be.

She was a warrior, like Castiel, and knew of strategies and fights. They could understand each other without saying a word, a glance or a nod louder than any order he could have given her. You, on the other hand, were more human in your reactions. You acted on instincts, not waiting for Castiel to tell you what to do and you would always be the one to give him the opportunity to work his magic, be it in combat or in conversation. Hannah didn't like it one bit. During your journey, when you stopped the car to look at the map, she even tried to cut you out of the team by telling her superior that you were too reckless to stay, a danger that would get you all killed, but Castiel had just looked at you with a tired smile, leaning heavily on the hood.

"Dean and Sam would have done the same." His answer rang in your ears like the sweetest compliment you had ever heard, much to Hannah's dismay.

So, after all that, a kind of tension had built up between you and your rival. Castiel had done his best to ignore it, but you could see him glancing at you with a worried frown. Watching Hannah entering the gas station, you had turned to him and had tried to give him a reassuring smile, but you were too distracted to make a good effort. Castiel approached you, as you were putting some fuel in the vehicle.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" His arm slightly brushing yours.

"Are you, Cas? You can't fool me, you know."

Castiel gave you a pointed look and then sighed heavily, turning his face away and leaning again against the hood of the car. His jaw was set, tense.

"I'm fine, (Y/N)."

"You're dying, Cas. You're far from fine."

"I'm at peace with my fate." He repeated that sentence like a mantra as if he needed to convince himself once more.

You bit you lip, almost embarrassed by the sudden tears that gathered in your eyes. You tried to keep your voice steady and your eyes down.

"I'm not at peace with that." You said slowly, choosing your words with care. "I respect your decision, of course, but just know that I'll be shattered when you..." The rest of your sentence remained stuck in your mouth, yet it said everything you had to say.

"(Y/N)... I..."

You held your hand up, listening closely. A sudden silence was around you, no sarcastic comments, no sighs, no nothing. You looked around you and realized Hannah was missing for quite some time now.

"Cas... where's Hannah?"

"In the gas station, why?"

"Don't you think she has been taking long? Too long?"

Tearing your gaze away for the building, you glanced at Castiel, who was looking back at you, his eyebrows knitted. Nodding slowly, he tore himself away from the car, unsteady on his feet, and moved forward. You followed closely behind, eyeing the backdoor on the side of the shop, just in case someone would burst out of it. Castiel put his hand on the doorknob, turned it and entered, a little bell singing as the door opened. Castiel stopped right before you, preventing you to see directly what was going on. It was only when you heard the honeyed voice of Adina that you understood that you had just thrown yourselves into a trap.

"Hey there..." Adina said.

Coming into view, just on Castiel's side, you watch her holding Hannah by the arm and pointing an angel blade to her throat, silently threatening to open her neck if you dared to do something stupid. Nevertheless, Castiel took a step forward, ready to negotiate, you knew, but Adina, seeing a potential attack, pressed the blade tighter to Hannah's neck, making her whimper with fear. In another situation, you would have laughed seeing her being such a baby, but your companion's life was at stake.

"I've been tracking you for days," Adina announced rather calmly. "You will be punished for what you did."

Castiel's eyes flickered to the blade and then to its beholder. Discreetly, he gestured you not to move, he had this. You obeyed, but couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Adina could have killed Hannah and could have waited for Castiel to come check on her and kill him too. Yet she didn't. She preferred holding Hannah hostage, and what? Just wait to have three angels against her instead of killing them one by one? It made no sense.

"Daniel's death -- that was unintentional, Adina. I feel you know this."

"Unintentional?!" She spat, throwing Hannah into a shelf full of snacks and cans, knocking her out. "You killed him!"

Coming out of nowhere appeared another Angel on Castiel's right side. Nearly snarling, the Angel took a blade out of his jacket and flexed his knees, ready to jump on Castiel. Seeing the blow coming, you intervened, pushing Castiel out of the way of the angel blade.

"Watch out!" You cried, get your own weapon out of your pocket.

Castiel staggered backwards but remained on his feet. Glancing worriedly at him, you were distracted from the battle long enough to give your opponent a chance to slash you on the chest. The tip of the blade ripped open the collar of your t-shirt, cutting the skin just below your neck. The gash sparkled with blue light while the blood began to flow out. Your enemy let out a throaty laugh, sure that you would be easy to defeat.

"You'll pay for your sins, sister," He chuckled. "For your inattention, too."

"We'll see about that."

You lunged at him and slammed into him, shoulder to his chest, barely avoiding the blade that passed inches over your head. The angel lost his balance and went reeling backwards, giving you the time to counterattack. You swung your blade lower than he expected and cut a gash across his thigh, making him fall down on one knee with a hiss of pain. During your fight, you could hear Adina's fists striking Castiel without any remorse, even disarming him. Though you could not hear what was being said, you registered Castiel talking to Adina, probably to calm her, to try to bring her to your side.

Quick as a snake, the Angel jumped back on his feet, kicked you in the guts and knocked the air out of you with angelic efficiency. The moment he placed his feet right next to you, you knew what his next move would be. Your opponent was undeniably quick but too consistent with his strikes. He lunged for you again and threw his arm horizontally, with all his strength, his blade aiming for your heart. You crouched rapidly, passing under his blade and pointing yours upwards. The time he realized his mistake, his guard was down. You could see your reflection in his wide brown eyes, the cold resolve on your face when you brought the razor-sharp edge of your blade into his throat and right into his brain. His skull, eyes and mouth shone with light and the next moment, he was gone, hanging on your blade like a puppet. You pushed him backwards, freeing him from your weapon, and murmured some 'Rest in Peace, brother. May Father welcome you at his side'.

You turned quickly enough to see Adina kick Castiel in the chest, sending him flying through the window. The shattered glass had not even reached the ground, yet that the crazy blonde was already on your beloved Angel, one hand grabbing his collar and lifting him off the ground, the other hitting him across the face, fist tightly closed. Without hesitation, you jumped over the corpse in front of you and sprinted outside.

"NOOO! CASTIEL!" You heard somewhere around you, before realizing it was your own voice that was screaming the Angel's name with anguish.

Adina was towering above Castiel, letting him fall with a thud and raising her blade to finish him off, when you hooked your arm around her neck, bending her backwards. Surprised, she dropped her weapon and gripped your arm with both hands, trying desperately to slip out of your death grip before your strangled her. You had, however, no such plan and you simply held her closer, until your mouth was close to her ear.

"I am very sorry, sister. May you rest in peace by Father's side."

Her eyes widened when your blade pierced her back, sinking slowly into her heart. Her grace suddenly exploded, shining bright inside her and lit her eyes before fading completely away. Her body slumped onto you, her fingers slipping from your arm and falling ungracefully to her side. You set her body down, a sudden sadness overwhelming you. Sadness or guilt, you weren't sure.

You rushed to Castiel's side, who was still lying on the burnt grass, his face bloody and bruised. He seemed very pale and barely conscious, his eyelids fighting to remain opened. The shattered glass around him formed a sort of halo around his head, ironic foretelling of his fate. You raised a hand to your mouth and sobbed into it, as realization dawned upon you: Castiel was living his last moments.

"No," you whispered, kneeling at his side. "No, no no! Castiel, don't do this to me!"

You cradled him in your arm, resting his head against your chest and pressing your mouth to his hair. Tears streamed down your face and you did not even try to stop them, your pain too present and too real. His breath was uneven and his eyes closed, but, feeling your warmth against his skin awoke him. His hand found your arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Castiel?" You asked, looking to his face.

His parched lips stretched into a small smile, his eyes stubbornly closed. His fingers around your arms felt faint, weak and became more so by every passing second.

"It's the end." Hannah's voice said, sounding awfully robotic. "Nothing can be done."

You turned to her, your eyes pleading. Your voice felt foreign in your throat when you answered her, it was hoarse, disconnected. Too calm for this situation.

"There must be something we can do..."

She kept her head down, hiding her features and surely her tears too, and shook her head in defeat, her hand clasped against the wound on her arm. She had lost hope the day Castiel rejected her offer to get Metatron's help. She stopped fighting. Your eyes squinted angrily at her. You would fight, you would give your life to save his. You would give him...

"My grace..." you finished your thought in a whisper.

A small smile brightened your face, still stained with tears, when you suddenly found the solution to keep Castiel alive. Hope swelled up in your chest, shaking your whole body with anticipation. You placed a tender hand on Castiel's cold cheek and leaned in.

"I'll save you," You murmured against his lips.

Pressing your mouth to his, you forced them both open, closing your eyes and concentrating your angelic energy on the transfer. A bluish light twinkled in your chest, illuminating your heart and going on and off with each beat. Soon, the light grew stronger, as if every speck of grace was gathering in your centre. You opened your eyes which shimmered with blue light before returning to their original (Y/E/C/) colour. The light then flowed through your veins, into your throat, to stream down into Castiel's open lips. It touched them, sending electricity in his nerves, and awaking him for a few seconds.

Through half-open eyelids, he stared at you and, when he understood what you were doing, slowly shook his head, trying to break the heavenly bound and pushing you away. He was out again before he could succeed. Taking in a shaky breath, he inhaled your grace and gulped it down. The river of light cascaded into him and dispersed in his body, setting alight every nerve and every organ on its path. The coldness of death left his body and it felt hotter than it had ever been before and shone bright, so radiant that you had to lean back and shield your eyes from the blinding brightness of his newly acquired grace. His body was burning in your arms and you wondered if he was rejecting your angelic energy when his temperature returned to normal. In a last flash of blue, the glow faded away and disappeared completely.

With instant relief, you saw the cut on his lips slowly healing as well as the bruises that marked the side of his face. While you began to cry again, you barely heard Hannah approaching you. It was not until she put a reassuring hand on your shoulder, sitting beside you, that you knew she was there.

"You are far better than I ever gave you credit for," she simply said, her words carrying her admiration for your sacrifice and apology for her past behaviour. "Even if you don't have your grace anymore, you will always be one of us."

"Thank you."

You smiled at her, receiving a smirk in return, and soon, you found yourself laughing with her, stress and adrenaline getting to you both.

"What a beautiful sound, I never thought I would hear it again." The gravelly voice that you loved exclaimed, placing his hand over yours.

You lowered your gaze to see Castiel's oceanic eyes looking back at you, glinting with joy and confusion.

"Castiel!"

Without thinking, you pulled him into a bear hug and buried your nose in his neck for a moment, inhaling his scent. You felt him drop a gentle kiss onto your forehead. You stayed like this for a while until he gently grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away. His eyes bore into yours and, when the intensity of the stare for too much for you to bear, you looked down, suddenly a bit shy.

"Why did you do that, (Y/N)? Now, you're human... you're mortal." He said, cupping your face with both hands.

"I gladly accept my fate," you replied, using his own words against him. "I would rather die than lose you, Castiel."

He looked serious for a moment, angry even, his dark blue eyes searching yours. Then, to your surprise, he brushed some of your hair back with a sweetness you never knew he was capable of, as if you were made of glass. You licked your lips instinctively, breath catching when his hand went to your shoulder, sliding to the back of your neck. His fingers curling into a soft grip, he pulled you to him. He kissed you, his lips a caress against yours, gentle and slow. He kissed you in such a way that your heart instantly leaped in your chest, your eyes fluttering close and a smile floating on your face.

When Castiel broke the kiss, your eyes opened lazily, still entranced by the first romantic exchange of your human life.

"I swear I'll protect you, (Y/N). For as long as I live... For as long as I love you... I'll be with you."

You beamed at his confession, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Now I certainly know what a dream feels like."


End file.
